Farmers are exposed to hazardous noise from equipment and livestock, and experience higher rates of noise-induced hearing loss than their non-farming age cohorts. Although use of hearing protection devices (HPDs) is effective in preventing noise-induced hearing loss (NIHL), their use among farmers is low. The purpose of this program of research is to prevent NIHL in farmers through increasing use of HPDs. An earlier study identified predictors of use of HPDs but did not use a random sample, thus limiting generalizability. The proposed study will use similar methods with a randomly selected, population-based sample of farmers to identify factors that affect farmers' use of HPDs. The specific aims to be addressed in this study are to 1) Identify the predictors of HPD use among farmers; and 2) Describe farmers' personal experiences in a) successfully becoming HPD users, b) influencing others' use of HPDs, and c) overcoming barriers to the use of HPDs. This study will be conducted in two phases. First, a descriptive correlational design will be used with a representative sample to identify factors related to farmers' use of hearing protection. This phase of the study involves developing and testing a hypothesized model of HPD use among farmers through telephone administration of a survey instrument. Second, a series of interviews with a purposive sample of farmers will gain input from farmers about ways to influence farmers' use of HPDs. A partnership of the UDSA Statistics Service, regional organizations of producers, and NDSU will provide an effective approach to accomplish study aims. Findings will be used to form the foundation for future studies aimed at developing and testing a predictors-based intervention designed to increase HPD use and to decrease rates of NIHL among farmers.